


Road Trip

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU/Road Trip AU</p><p>For some reason Fenris and Anders are stuck in a car alone during a cross country road trip. Fenris suspects it is Varric's doing and a bet it at fault.</p><p>They have the worst friends ever. </p><p>(I will probably come up with a better title some other day but that is not this day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

When Hawke had suggested a road trip Fenris had only one reply: no. 

When Hawke asked again and again, Fenris would gruffly reply: no. 

When Hawke brought Isabella and Merrill and forced their puppy eyes and begging on the elf, Fenris did not even reply and just walked away.

When Hawke bet that if Fenris lost this hand of Wicked Grace that the elf would be forced to go, Fenris smirked and played the winning hand. 

When Anders mentioned that the only reason he was going was because Fenris was not and he wanted a break from his brooding face; Fenris said he would go. 

Fenris was now driving Anders's small yellow car in the middle of who knows where and all he felt was ire for the blonde man snoring in the passenger's seat. Without taking his eyes from the road, Fenris put his arm out and pinched Anders in the side. 

Anders yelped out at the treatment, his bleary eyes glared at the offender. “What was that for?” Anders asked. “Did my mageness bother you as I did nothing?” 

The elf pushed down the urge to smile, “If I am awake than you have to be too.” 

“That's hardly fair!” Anders groaned.

“Driver's rules,” Fenris said. 

Anders snorted before muttering to himself, “When it's my turn to drive, I'm gonna implement a car wide clothing restriction. No clothes in the car. And when a certain elf complains, I will look him dead in the eye and tell him 'driver's rules.” 

“What was that?” Fenris asked brusquely. 

Anders shook his head emphatically, “Nothing what so ever. This little mage was completely silent and keeping to himself.” 

Fenris coughed as he tried to mask his laugh. His phone came to life, buzzing it's little tune. Anders grabbed up Fenris's phone and answered it, “Mage Haters 'R' Us, how can we discriminate for you today?” 

Fenris gripped the steering wheel hard. He would not hurt the mage. He knew he would never hurt the mage. He would never abuse someone he sometimes considered a friend, and especially not someone he was steadfastly trying not to fall in love with. He would not let himself look at Anders for too long, he knew what that outcome would always be: puppy eye staring as Merrill pointed out. She had thought it was at Hawke, but he only looked in Hawke's general direction because Anders would always be by their side. 

Anders was busy chatting away with whoever had called. Probably Merrill. Isabella was driving the large suburban assault vehicle that Hawke had. It was large enough to fit six people but two had to go in a separate car. Fenris could not fathom why it was Anders and him that were chosen for this second vehicle but he suspected it had to do with Varric and a bet on their livelihood. 

Fenris sighed. They really did have the worst friends.

He could not help but glance at Anders as he sat talking away. The mage put his feet up on the dash as he leaned back to chat. His smile was bright but Fenris could not look away. Sometimes, thought it was few and far between, Fenris wished that he was the one putting a smile on the mage's face instead of his usual thunderous expression when they would talk.

Fenris shifted in his seat. He may enjoy getting a rise out of Anders more than he should. Lately, Fenris had not been caring as much about his stance on mages more than just wanting to poke at Anders. After Hawke had taught Fenris how to read, arduous as it was, it let the elf search online to check everything that Anders said was happening. 

At first he had not found anything, but after a while he started to turn up atrocity after atrocity. He knew the horrors of his own experience were different from that of mages, but if anyone could understand the plight of the Elven slave in Tevinter it was the Fereldan mages. 

His eyes drifted from the road to look at Anders again. His chest clenched as he thought about any of the horror he researched happen to the mage. 

“Hold on a sec,” Anders said into the phone before he turned to Fenris, “Stop glaring. We're stopping at the next exit for gas.” 

“I wasn't glaring,” Fenris muttered even as he prepared to exit the highway. 

“Oh sorry, is that just the way your face looks all the time?” Anders mocked aghast, “No wonder you're single.” 

Fenris may have veered the car off the freeway in a reckless manor but he would not admit it. Even when Anders yelped from the treatment and glared at the elf. “Was that necessary?” 

The elf just smirked and continued following Hawke's vehicle. They stopped at a gas station right off the side of the freeway. It had been a long morning but now the sun was high in the sky. An early start still made the drive across Thedas dull one. 

Getting out of the vehicle, Fenris put his hands above his head and stretched his whole body. He was used to always being in motion. After so many years of not being in control of his own body, he never wanted to stop moving. The breeze caused his shirt to lift up a little as his arms reached above his head. 

He looked to Anders, expecting the mage to pay for the gas for his own vehicle, but found the mage zoned out looking at Fenris. 

“What?” Fenris snapped. He stood on his tip toes to stretch out his legs as he waited for Anders to respond. 

Anders looked panicked as he shook his head roughly. “Nothing! Nothing at all,” he answered defensively. The mage's pale cheeks flushed as he made a hasty retreat to Hawke's vehicle and all their friends.

Sighing as he brought his hands back down, Fenris pulled out his wallet to start filling the car with gas. It was going to be a long trip. A long trip that he would make Hawke or Varric reimburse him for. Even if it was with their blood. 

And if his eyes strayed to Anders's ass as the mage talked to Isabella, no one was there to find out about it. 

It was going to be a very long trip.


End file.
